La Fuerza de Piltover
by Minette Megurine
Summary: Dead eye a atacado de nuevo, esta vez en la ciudad de Piltover VixCaitlyn Yuri


bueno de verdad muchisimas gracias por su apoyo 3 y por sus review eso me entusiasma para seguir escribiendo tengo proyectos a futuro con muchos capitulos :D un vixcait, un quinnxshyvana xD en fin jajajaja GRACIAS! w gracias por todo

Vi y Caitlyn son propiedad de Riot Games, solo los tomo prestados para mi Fic.

tan tan tan :D sin mas que decir disfruten de la lectura y los Feels xDDDD

* * *

La Fuerza de Piltover

Si no hubiese dudado en ese momento tu estarías aquí conmigo –los sollozos de la franco tiradora se mezclaban con el sonido de la lluvia que ahora era su única compañía

Si tan solo hubieses seguido mis órdenes… -dijo pausadamente – no me hubieses dejado sola, pero quizás yo no estaría aquí, me salvastes muchas veces

VI cuanto te extraño – en ese momento la Sheriff conocida por ser alguien que no se quiebra con nada cayó de rodillas frente a una lapida con la inscripción "Con mis puños protegeré siempre" – VI… -decía mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, dejo su rifle a un lado y toco uno de los dedos de los ahora destruidos guanteletes que se encontraban allí

**Flashback**

¡Demonios VI! – corrí tras de ella, estábamos pisando los talones de un asesino llamado "Dead Eye" que había estado atacando a personas, matándolas de maneras muy extrañas, había acabado con la vida de 3 compañeros de la academia de guerra "Zed, Sona y Garen" eran fuertes y me inquietaba un poco el hecho que "Dead Eye" los acabada de un solo disparo y aun más el hecho que se encontraba en Piltover

¡Cupcake vamos ya casi lo tenemos! – grito VI muy animada ella conocía mejor las calles de la ciudad y logro conducir al sospechoso hasta un callejón sin salida

**Fin del Flashback**

¡Si tan solo hubiese descifrado aquellas pistas! – se abrazo a sí misma, era la primera vez que Caitlyn no lograba resolver un caso, en particular este no solo arruino su historial perfecto de casos resueltos, sino que también le había arrancado a la persona que mas amaba

VI –sollozaba la lluvia caía implacablemente su sombrero ya hacia al lado de los restos de los guanteletes de su compañera, estaba perdida, se sentía perdida de un momento a otro ella y VI se confesaban un amor que evoluciono con los años hasta ese día, y por el otro se atormentaba a si misma recordando una y otra vez como los latidos de su amada se hacían cada vez menos hasta que cesaron

Me dejastes sola mi amor –susurraba con la mirada perdida – me prometistes que de ahora en adelante compensaríamos el tiempo que habíamos perdido, que me protegerías y sobre todo que me amarías

**Flashback**

Estaba atrasada VI era muchísimo más rápida que yo, corrí muy rápido, cruce a la derecha y justo cuando estaba a unos metros mis ojos observaron lo que para mi significo perder parte de mi alma y mi felicidad, "Dead Eye" estaba detrás de VI apuntándole con un arma

¡AHORA SERAS PERFECTA! – dijo él mientras una bala de un rojo carmesí muy intenso salió del cañón de su arma

¡VI! –grite aterrada, a ella no le quedo tiempo de voltear, quería creer que su escudo desviaría la bala pero no fue así, fácilmente quebró la protección, entro por su espalda y salió por su pecho creando en su recorrido una luz rojiza de intenso color, recorrió sus brazos y sus guanteletes estallaron

Espere un par de segundos mientras "Dead Eye" se marcha, una vez no había nadie corrí lo más rápido que pude, mi vista se nublo por completo y las lagrimas se hicieron notar

VI….!VI! –me arrodille a su lado dejando mi rifle apoyado sobre la pared, la tome entre mis brazos, todo estaba cubierto de sangre, ella respiraba con dificultada yo estaba destrozada esto no podía estar pasando

Cu – Cupcake n-no llores –dijo en un tono muy apagado mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano – Lo lamento – ella comenzó a toser pero me regalo un sonrisa

VI no te rindas – mi voz de quebraba yo solo tomo la radio y le di nuestra ubicación a los policías dejándoles muy en claro que necesitaba una ambulancia enseguida

Te amo Cupcake –me sonrió tan cálidamente

También te amo VI – me acerque para darle un beso en los labios, fue muy un beso muy lindo y casto, cuando me separe de ella sonreí – VI saldrás de esta siempre lo haces

Gracias Cu-cupcake –en un segundo la cálida mano que acariciaba mi rostro callo inerte al suelo, cerró los ojos y su corazón dejo de latir

**Fin del Flashback**

Me apartaron de ti – dije pausadamente - trataron de revivirte por más de 20 minutos, pero era tarde y yo no pude salvarte –suspiro profundamente

Oh VI han pasado 3 días, no dejare que tu muerte sea en vano – me levante, tome mi sombrero y respire profundo – resolveré el caso, por ti y por todos los que han muerto a manos de el

Perfección –escuche a lo lejos mientras note el sonido de un arma era disparada, rodé por el suelo y tome mi rifle

¡Dead Eye! –susurre mientras me posicionaba justo detrás de la lapida de VI, comencé a mirar a todos lados y note su figura justo a unos 5 metros de mi – Quieto… - murmure mientras ajustaba la mira, tome firmemente el rifle y dispare

¡Te are perfecta! –justo en ese momento se escucharon dos disparos simultáneos, mi disparo había dado en el blanco, odia matar a los malos pues era partidaria de que cada uno tenía que pagar con cárcel ya que la muerte era la salida fácil, pero esta vez tuve que abatirlo un disparo preciso justo a la cabeza, vi como el cayó al suelo, pero sentí un dolor indescriptible me intente incorporar, solo pude sentarme apoyándome en la lapida, deje mi rifle en mis piernas , suspire y observe el cielo aun nublado…

Misión cumplida –susurre

A lo lejos muchas personas notaron que en lo alto de una colina un humo color purpura y lila comenzaba a crecer, mientras se formaban serpientes que jugaban con el viento, un escalofrió circulaba por sus cuerpos y una noticia los dejo helados…


End file.
